Dreams
by CharmingFamily
Summary: It's bedtime for Snow, and she can't help have good dreams and bad dreams.


**First of all, I must thank you _Skimboarder_ for her corrections. She helped a lot of history, correcting and adding phrases giving more feeling. Thank you very much! Now, this is a new short I thought of Snow and Emma, after watching the episode where Snow said that Charming calmed her nightmares. Of course, nothing of OUAT it's mine.**

* * *

As all trace of the sun ceased to appear in the sky and the moon began shine bright in competition with the stars Snow could not help feel exhaustion of yet another day of traveling and longed to go to bed. With helplessly dragging her feet she approached her peacefully slumbering daughter and silently laid down next to her. Moments earlier Snow and Mulan discussed and decided that Mulan will take the first night shift on watch. Snow stared at her daughter until her eyes were closed completely. With exhaustion creeping upon her she had no fight left in her to stop her subconscious to take control and bring her into a dream.

_Snow blinked repeatedly to grasp where she was. She felt a terrible pain in her stomach as she could hear screams echo through out the area. With coming to a more recognizing state as to where she was she came to realization that the pitch and sound of the violent vocals were indeed her own. As fast as the thought came she stopped screaming, only to hear the cry of a baby came to her ears. The crying from her baby._

_"She's beautiful ..." Snow heard the whisper of Charming. She quickly turned her head and saw him holding a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. Snow smiled immediately. "Hi Emma, I'm your daddy." He smiled at his baby, sitting with his wife._

_"Charming... I want holding her." Snow whispered. James looked at her and nodded quickly. He approached his wife and gently placed the bundled up newborn her arms._

_"Emma..." Snow whispered watching her girl. She was the most precious thing she had ever seen. As if Emma knew that her mother spoke, she opened her eyes, "Hello!" Snow whispered carefully and saying the opposite of what she had said the last time she held her baby in her arms. Snow began to realize she is dreaming an unforgettable memory altered by her imagination. From history she could still remember how terrible that dreadful night actually was, with having to say "goodbye" when never having the chance to say hello. _

_Snow felt her finger being gripped tightly. She watched her finger and saw it covered by the small hands of Emma. Snow smiled feeling more tears falling down for her face as the dream continued to pan out. Her baby doesn't want to let her go, and she didn't want to let her go for anything in the world. Emma's cry got Snow back from her thoughts. She glanced quickly at her baby and rocked her gently in her arms. Snow raised her eyes to look at her husband with a smile. He kissed her forehead and both turned to look at their daughter._

_"Shhh it's okay, we're here. We will never let you go." Charming told his daughter, stroking her little head. Snow's face paled and she began to panic._

_Snow looked at the closed door of their room. Then it dawned on her - The door was closed and no noises were heard outside. Snow looked Charming, who was still watching fascinated at Emma._

_"Where is Regina?" Charming looked at his wife in surprise._

_"Snow... our daughter was born... why you're thinking about Regina?" Charming asked astonished._

_"And the curse? - The wardrobe? – it can only take one." Snow quickly questioned with a mild uneasy tremble weaved in-between her words. Charming placed his hands on the shoulders of Snow._

_"What curse? What wardrobe? Please Snow… you're scaring me…"_

_Snow felt her hair being pulled. She lowered her head and met with the sweet face of her daughter, who yawned with a smile as Snow looked down at the bundle of love held close to her body. Emma was calm, and Charming too. Maybe... maybe the curse wasn't going to happen. Maybe they shouldn't be separated from their little girl._

_"I'm sorry... I'm... confused. It's just that..." Snow said loosing train of thought as Charming nodded "Emma... I love you." Snow whispered. She leaned down towards the little head of her daughter and kissed her forehead gently._

_Snow opened her eyes and suddenly recognized she was in Emma's room. It was dark, but with sense heightened with a fear she's clutches on to the mass enclosed in her arms tighter. With the feeling of movement and what feels like hands tangling fingers into her attire. Snow lowered her eyes and saw the little head of her daughter on her chest. With firm hands Snow holds Emma out in front of her to see if she was alright. As she studied Emma she noticed that she was larger, and with estimation she could only guess that Emma was around a year old. She was wearing a little white dress. Her blond hair was longer and Snow could see her big green eyes filled with tears._

_"Mama!" Emma cried urging to be closer to her mother once again. Snow immediately replied bringing her back to her chest. Snow places one hand placed wide across her little back feeling the quick pace of breathing and hear that cries that are produced by them. She closed her eyes sighing; realizing that even though her daughter is upset she can't help but feel how blissful this moment is to hold her daughter after the incident at such a young age. Snow could feel Emma begin to calm down and Snows senses beginning to go down to an ease- Snow couldn't help but give a breath of relief. "Papa!" Emma shouted spontaneously and shattering Snow's ease._

_Snow quickly opened her eyes, but she didn't see her loving Prince anywhere. She lowered her sight and gasped at the sight of James on the floor, with his white shirt covered in blood._

_"James!" Snow shouted desperately. She jumped into her husband's side, holding her daughter tighter. "James, James... wake up, James!" Snow shook hands with her husband's body._

_"Daddy?" Emma whispered, looking at her father confused. Snow looked at her daughter with tears sliding down her face - sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Don't look at him Emma, don't look at Daddy." Snow left Emma by her side, sitting. She took James by the shoulders and started shaking, "Please, please Charming... wake up, wake up. Wake up for me, for Emma... came back to us... please." She kissed the lips of James, desperate. She opened her eyes expecting to see her husband's eyes, but saw nothing. He continued in the same way. _

_"Mama!" Emma shouted. Snow turned to face her, but Emma was not there instantly feeling this moment slipping out of extreme control. "Mama!" Emma cried. Snow looked up and saw her little Emma in the arms of Regina._

_"No!" Snow shouted, getting up quickly. Regina laughed and walked away from her. Emma began to struggle more frequently - kicking and waving her arms in every direction. Emma stretched tiny her little arms to her mother, screaming to go back to the arms that she calls home. "Please don't hurt her!" Snow pleaded in defeat._

_"It hurts, Snow? It's hurts to see your true love dead?" Snow looked down in horror at James. She shook her head slightly, unable to believe such an atrocity. _

"_How can you be so cold, I was just a child I could not have known what the truth of your love would cause!" Snow growled with tears flooding her eyes blurring her vision completely._

_"Mommy!" Emma cried even more before Regina could reply. Snow wiped the tears from her vision taking one step towards Regina, extending her arms, trying to grab her daughter. Regina walked over, placing a small dagger in the small soft collar of Emma. Snow's eyes widened desperately._

_"No, please, please Regina! Don't hurt her! It's a baby... please!" Snow took a step with her arms outstretched. Regina placed the edge of the knife closer to the neck of Emma "Please! Let her go... take me."_

_"Oh yeah... I'll kill you first, and then when your daughter is helpless... I'll kill her." Regina smiled wickedly._

_"No, please... I beg you!" Snow despaired. Emma cried even more and she kept screaming for her "Please!"_

_"Goodbye, Snow White." Regina smiled again before disappearing a black cloud with Emma. Snow began to panic with her hands trembling, legs giving out beneath her, with no full thought able to process through her mind other than pure disparity._

_"No, no... Emma, Emma!" With attempt to stabilize her legs Snow moved everywhere crashing into walls clasping to anything to help her keep upright. Desperately she shouts "No, Emma!" She turned to her husband and jumped to his side "Please James, wake up... you can't be dead. Please, Emma needs us!" James still unmoving, showing all signs of passing. Snow got up and started walking everywhere, "No, no... my baby... Emma!"_

"Snow, Snow, Snow, wake up!" Aurora and Mulan sat next to Snow, trying to wake the brunette from her nightmare.

"Emma!" Snow woke with a start. She sat up suddenly and looked confused and desperate to Mulan and Aurora "Emma..." Snow muttered again. She looked to where her daughter was sleeping only to find an empty space. "Emma!" Snow shouted unconcerned about the harmful creatures and monsters that could be around.

"Snow, she..." Mulan tried to speak.

"No, Emma!" Snow began to run into the forest. Mulan shouted behind her.

"The ogres... don't scream!" But Snow couldn't help it. She was desperate. She didn't have her daughter at her side. She had to find her.

"Emma, Emma, Emma... please!" Snow shouted running through the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that her little girl was around.

"Mary Margaret?" Snow heard Emma's voice somewhere. She stopped running and looked around.

"Emma?! Emma where are you?! Emma!" And she started running again. She didn't know where she was going, just knew she had to get to her daughter "Emma!" Snow shouted desperately again only to have collided right into her in mist of running blinded by the panic given from the dream.

"Are you okay?" Emma looked at her mother worried as she panted - evident of the fact that she was running for her mother scared that something was seriously wrong.

Snow looked down and up at her daughter taking in that there was no harm done; she was safe and sound. Snow sigh of relief and felt her eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry..." Snow began with panic beginning to creep back into her words "I-I had a nightmare where you were so young an-and Regina wanted to kill you - she was carrying you away - James was dead-" Snow stopped unable to continue due to her sobbing taking over her voice. Emma sighed.

"Hey Ma-Snow I'm here and I'm fine... don't cry." She went to her mother and surprised herself at her action of wrapping her mother in her arms. Soon Emma felt her body being held tightly in response with shaking hands. "Really... calm down." Emma stroked Snow's back trying to calm her.

"I'm so sorry... but... I was very scared." Snow said trying to control her emotions. Emma turned away and looked at her mother's eyes, full of tears. She saw the fear and immense despair in her eyes. Emma was completely surprised. No one had ever had that look of fear that something happened to her.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving you. We go back together... remember?" Snow nodded quickly. "Come on... I think it is fortunate that the ogres didn't come for us."

"Yeah..." Snow whispered. Emma smiled slightly and began to walk slowly. Snow followed suit and walked beside her closely. She knew it had been a nightmare, but still didn't want to take any chances; she didn't quite trust reality especially now that they were in her world. "You know..." Snow whispered. Emma turned her head to look at her, but not stopping her walk " it was not a very bad nightmare. I mean, yes that part was a nightmare... but before the terror I had another dream. It was like a beautiful twist in history when you were born there was no curse and Regina was not coming for us... we were just happy. Charming, you and I – together ... like a family." Emma nodded without really knowing what to say, but didn't want it to look like she didn't care.

"You know... don't ever scare me like that. I thought that something bad was happening to you." Emma could see a small smile appears on Snow's face, so she smiled. Her mother had understood what she meant.

"Nothing will happen to me if I have you with me, don't worry."


End file.
